One Night
by LilyannaSpiritOfTheCheetah
Summary: One night. That's all it took for Dana's life to change. Now she faces the toughest decision ever.
1. Chapter 1 That Night

**A/N - Ok this is my first fanfic ever, so please be kind! I noticed that there was a rather small amount of Lightspeed Rescue fanfics and as it's one of my favourite seasons decided to write a story on what would have been my favourite Power Rangers couple if the show wasn't for kids. Enjoy!**

**A/N 2 - My friend read this and brought some things to my attention which I ended up changing. So barely even 24 hours after I first posted this I have re-posted the entire story. Let me know what you guys think! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers no matter how much I wish I did._

_

* * *

_Chapter 1-That Night

* * *

Dana and Carter kissed each other passionately as they stumbled into Carter's room at the Aqua Base. Without breaking their lip lock, Carter picked Dana up and carried her to his bed and fell on top of her. He undid the buttons of her blouse and she pulled his shirt above his head, she then got his pants off and he pulled her skirt off. He worked with the clips of her bra then her panties and she pulled off his boxers. For a minute they stared at each other. Carter slowly moved his hands over her breasts and continued to ravish her lips, as she pulled him closer.

--------------

The next day Carter and Dana couldn't bear to be out of each other's site. They ate, and walked, together and breathed each other's air. This behavior didn't escape the notice of anyone who saw them. Especially their best friends, Chad, Kelsey, and Joel, and their longtime mentor Ms. Angela Fairweather, plus Dana's father, Captain William Mitchell, and her brother, Ryan. Finally after Dana brought Carter into her room so they could take a nap together, Kelsey threw Carter out of the room – almost literally – and demanded that Dana tell her everything.

"Ok, so I know that you and Carter have liked each other since the first time you guys met, but what is going on?! I – plus everyone else within the Base – know that you guys are now more then just friends, so spill!" Kelsey demanded.

"Let's just say that last night was one I will never forget." Dana replied slyly.

"I'm glad you're just saying that, because this is one thing I do NOT want all the details of!" said Kelsey smiling.

Both girls laughed until tears came to their eyes.

Over in Carter's room, the same conversation was happening between Chad, Joel, and himself.

"Please tell me you and Dana had fun last night, because I really do not want to be around when you do decide to do it if this is how you act when you haven't." Said Joel.

"Ya your guy's lovy-dovyness is starting to scare me." Agreed Chad.

"I promise it won't get any worse." Said Carter.

"Glad to hear it." Said both boys.

They all let out a quick laugh, and Joel and Chad left Carter to his own devices.

* * *

**A/N - Please review and let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2 Revelation & Confrontation

**A/N - So this is the revised chapter two. After my friend mentioned it I agreed that I was moving to fast, especially after the extremely short first chapter. So I added a section to the front and a few things in the story to try and give it a little more...je ne sais quoi. Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. _

_

* * *

_Chapter 2-Revealation & Confrontation

* * *

Things were going well for Carter and Dana. They trained, fought demons, spent as much time as possible together, and fought some more demons on a daily basis. Their friends couldn't be happier for them, and thankfully both Captain Mitchell and Ryan didn't know what was going on between the two, or pretended like they didn't. Dana had a feeling it was the latter, but didn't complain that they didn't say anything.

The rangers made every minute they had off count. Over the last month they had gone to a place of each rangers choosing. Joel took them to the air show where they watched him fly and show off to anyone and everyone. Ryan wanted to go to the park. He hadn't been there since before the car crash and the rangers enjoyed a picnic as well as Dana pouting and whining until Ryan pushed her on the swings. He complained bitterly about it however they all knew both siblings were enjoying themselves. They hadn't had a chance to do normal sibling things for so long they were making up for it now. The rangers were glad to see the fun, playful side of Dana they had only glimpsed.

Chad chose the beach and he and Kelsey swam in the frigid water while everyone else played in the sand. Dana wanted to go to the new amusement park. She dragged Carter and Ryan on all the rides and put them against each other to see who could win her the biggest prize. Carter's idea of fun was not anyone else's. Like Ryan he took them to the park, but instead of picnics and swing sets they jogged around the park and did an obstacle course. As if training under the Captain wasn't bad enough they had to do it in their time off.

Yep, things were going well for the rangers. Little did they know that their toughest battle was yet to come.

------------------

A month later Dana was sitting in the galley thinking intently.

"Hey Dana!" Kelsey said bounding over to her. "Wanna go for a swim with me and Chad?"

"Oh hey Kelsey. No, that water is freezing, and, I just…need to work some things out." She replied.

"But you've been "working some things out" for days!" said Kelsey pulling up a chair.

At that moment Chad came walking in with the rest of the rangers. They all pulled up a chair and sat down with their lunch. The galley wasn't so quiet anymore and Dana sank back into deep thought. The chatter around her just bounced off her without her knowledge. After several minutes, Dana sat up straighter with her eyes wide. She abruptly stood up and ran out of the galley without a backwards glance.

"Dana!" came several voices. At once Kelsey stood up and took off after her friend. Dana raced through the corridors of the Aqua Base not acknowledging the people around her. She arrived at her and Kelsey's room and ran into the bathroom where she pulled out a home pregnancy test. Three incredibly long minutes later Dana looked at the blue colour of her stick and at the box which read Pink = not pregnant, Blue = pregnant_._ Dana sank to the floor and started crying. _I'm pregnant! What am I going to do?_ Many thoughts swam through her, as well as many questions. Dana was only capable of sitting there. Sitting there and crying, with the blue tipped stick held in her hand.

"Dana?!" came Kelsey's worried voice.

"Just a minute!" Answered Dana as she snapped back to this world. Not caring about anything else at the moment, Dana walked out of the bathroom stick in hand.

"Dana, what's wrong? Why did you just run out on us?" Kelsey said running toward her.

"I-I just remembered something I had to do." She replied.

"Your eyes are swollen! Tell me what's wrong!"

In reply, Dana's trembling hand held up the blue tipped stick.

Realizing what it was, Kelsey reached out and took the stick from Dana. She then went into the bathroom and came out with a dazed look on her face, box in hand.

"It can't be true." She said. "It's wrong. These tests aren't always accurate."

"K-Kels, I-I-I'm _pregnant._ I-I've been f-feeling it for a w-while n-now." She stammered.

Kelsey just stood there looking at her best friend, crying like a little girl. For a moment she just stood there then she pulled Dana into a tight hug and told her everything was going to be alright.

"It's ok. I'm here for you; everyone will be there for you." Kelsey said in a calming voice.

Just then Ryan, Joel, Chad, and Carter walked in.

"Dana, what's wrong?" Carter asked.

Dana looked to Kelsey who nodded and muttered that they would find out anyway.

"Carter, I-I'm pregnant." Cried Dana.

"Your WHAT!?" yelled Ryan. Pushing Carter aside he reached for his sister and fell to his knees so he was level with her. "When did this happen? Didn't you use protection? Did he give you anything? Who is the father? Do we know-"

"Ryan, let's go for a walk." Said Kelsey trying to save Dana.

"Who is the father?!" Ryan said ignoring Kelsey.

"Ryan…" Sobbed Dana.

"WHO?!!"

"Ryan, Dana doesn't need this right now! We're going for a walk right now!" Kelsey said grabbing Ryan by the arm and pulling him out the door. Once they had left, the room was completely silent except for Dana's sobs. Chad and Joel stood looking from Dana to Carter and back again. Carter sat rooted to the spot where Ryan and pushed him. No one seemed to be able to find something to say. For the next few minutes the only sound any of them heard was Dana's cries. Finally Kelsey and Ryan came back and Ryan just stood looking at his little sister. After a while Dana broke the tension.

"I'm sorry." She said. Ryan had thought that this was directed at him and moved to comfort his sister, but stopped when he saw her looking at Carter and him holding her hand.

"It's not your fault at all! If I-" He started.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that HE'S- that YOU-?!" Ryan cried.

"Y-yes." Stammered Dana.

"Dana it's my fault. I never meant to do this to you. I just love you so much and-"Carter started.

"If you think for one second, that this is entirely your fault-"

"But it IS!"

"No it's not! You didn't get me pregnant on your own! It takes two Carter. I'm the paramedic, I should know."

"Alright, I wasn't completely to blame, but I feel really guilty that this is happening to you!"

"And you should!" Said Ryan. "If you had been able to control yourself and think of the consequences of your actions then this would have never have happened! You could leave her alone with the baby because you don't have to carry it, but if you do I will hunt you down and kill-"

"Is that helpful?" Said Joel. "Is that in anyway helping? Look, I'm sure Carter and Dana regret this, but at least they weren't 14 or something! THAT would have been bad!"

"Ryan, I know Dana is your sister and you care about her, but I care about her too!" Said Carter. "I love her, and I'm gonna be there for her no matter what. This is my baby as well as hers, if she wants to keep it, or at least give birth to it, then I'll be there for her. No matter what her choice is."

"Oh Carter!" Dana cried standing up and flinging her arms around his neck. They kissed there in front of everyone only broke apart when Ryan started to choke really loudly.

"Now we have to tell dad." Said Dana. They all sighed and sat down to think about how they would break the news to Captain Mitchell.

----------------

Captain Mitchell sat in his office looking at an old family photo. With Dana on his shoulders, Ryan clinging to his hand, they looked as if no family could have been closer. The past month both his kids had not talked to him if at all possible, and, although they denied it, he thought they went out of their way to not be around him. Sometimes he wished they were kids again where they're only worries were if there would be enough ice cream for both of them. He knew something was worrying both of his kids, especially Dana. Countless times he had told them that they could come to him with any problem they have, and for a time they did, but this seemed to be something that they weren't willing to share with him.

Captain Mitchell sighed and set the picture back in his desk drawer. He pulled on his hat and strode out of his office. He knew that he shouldn't pry into his children's business, even more so now that they were adults, but he couldn't shake the feeling that this was going to have a very big impact on everyone's lives. He walked directly to the ranger's quarters and knocked on Dana's door. He would start with her. She had always been level headed and told him almost everything, since she almost never did anything wrong. After a moment Kelsey came to the door and gave a small shriek when she saw who it was. She then closed the door and turned back to her fellow rangers who had gotten up thinking she was under attack.

"It's your dad!" The yellow ranger explained.

"Oh God" Said Dana and Ryan at the same time. "Hide everything!" But there was not enough time. As Captain Mitchell slid the door open Chad and Joel shoved the last of the medical and pregnancy books and pamphlets and possible adoption papers they had been pouring over for the past month behind their backs. The oldest Mitchell stared at all of them with narrowed, curious eyes, as he took slow steps to the middle of the room.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Nothing." They all chimed.

"Alright…" Captain Mitchell said slowly. "Uh…Dana I noticed that you were worried about something and I would like to know if there is anything I can do to help you."

"I'm not worried about anything! Why would you say I'm-" But she never got to finish for she fell to the ground clutching her stomach. Carter rushed forward and helped her to a couch. As her father ran to make sure his little girl was alright, Ryan and Dana exchanged worried looks. Their father would now have proof that something was wrong, and he would not relent until they had told him. Dana had been hoping for a way to break the news to her father in a way that would not crush him, but one never seemed to appear. Maybe this was a sign that the time had come to tell him.

"Dana! What's wrong?! Tell me, please! I want to help you!" Implored her father.

"Dad, it's nothing really…"

"She's pregnant." Said Ryan. Over the past month he had watched his baby sister in pain like this too many times. When they had started, Dana had said they were nothing, and had refused to go see a doctor in case the news should get back to her father. She had said that she had never heard of the

After hearing this Captain Mitchell stood up and looked at the pain in his daughter's face. He couldn't believe this was happening. She had always been so sensible and level headed, how could she have done this? And who was the father?

"Dad, I'm so sorry." A now sobbing Dana said. "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how you would take it." But how he would take it was plain as day. His eyes filled with tears and he left the room without any comments. Dana started wailing like a little kid, and Carter was forced to smother her cries by putting her face to his chest.

"It's ok Dana, everything will be ok." Soothed Carter.

"H-how can y-you even s-say that?!" Sobbed Dana. "He d-didn't even s-say anything! T-this is all m-my f-fault! He'll n-never forgive m-me f-for what I-I've d-done!" With that she pulled away from Carter and Ran out of the room.

* * *

**A/N - Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Tough Decision

**A/N – I decided that instead of trying, and probably failing, to make up my own demon I would use one from the show as well as give him other powers. Either the rangers haven't face him before or somehow he came back from the dead, you decide. **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers._

_

* * *

_Chapter 3-Tough Decision

* * *

Dana ran all the way out of the Aquabase without stopping. She continued to run until she came to a half deserted park over looking the bay. As she sat down on one of the swings, tears continued to pour down her cheeks. _What am I going to do? Dad won't even talk to me and Ryan isn't really pleased with me. I've got no family anymore!_ Little did Dana know that as her mind was reeling and she continued to sob, one of Queen Bansheera's demons was reading her mind to give the evil queen the advantage over the Power Rangers she had been looking for. Finally finding what he was looking for, Memorase left the Pink ranger to herself and transported himself back to the Skull Cavern to make his report.

"What news do you bring?" asked the queen.

"I have discovered that the pink ranger's family is mad at her for becoming pregnant with the red rangers child. Her father won't even speak to her, and she's contemplating running away." Said Memorase.

"This could be to our advantage. With the rangers in turmoil and the pink ranger left defenseless and alone, we will make our move. Memorase, you will take on human form and comfort the pink power brat until she trusts you. Spend as much time with her as you must to keep her from patching up her problems. After a while bring her here. Her child will become Olympius', heir to my throne. See that this happens without fault. Now go, and do not let any harm come to the child she carries or it will be you I turn to dust and not the rangers!"

"Yes my queen!" Said Memorase, and disappeared. He transported himself back to the pink rangers side, this time as a human. As Dana continued to cry, he snuck up on her and handed her a tissue.

"You shouldn't cry. Whatever happened can't be so bad to make such a pretty face so sad." Said Memorase. "Maybe I can help."

"Thank you, but no. I'm alright." Said Dana.

"Are you sure? Can I give you a lift anywhere?"

"No, that's ok. I'm Dana by the way."

"John, nice to meet you."

"Well I'd better be going. Thanks again." As Dana walked off Memorase stared at her with transfixed eyes. Still staring at her, he started walking away, knowing that he could find her whenever he needed her.

---------------------

Dana arrived back at the Aquabase to find that nothing had changed and no one had been looking for her. This didn't bother her; for she had needed time to herself. Dana was still sniffling as she walked back into her room.

"Hey. Sorry for taking off like that." Said Dana.

"It's alright. We knew you would need time to yourself." Said Kelsey.

"But we're glad you're safe." Said Chad. Just then the door opened and Carter walked in. As soon as he saw Dana he ran forwards and hugged her.

"I'm so glad your ok! I was so worried about you!" Said Carter. "Look, before you can say or do anything, we need to figure out what we're going to do. We've been talking about it for a month and now it's time that we do something."

"But before you decide anything" interrupted Ryan, "Now that dad knows, you're going to see a doctor if I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you there."

"But-"

"No buts. I've watched you in pain like that for the past month and I'm not going to do it anymore. So what'll it be? You going to come quietly or not?"

"Alright. Let's go see Ms. Fairweather." All six of them walked down to the lab where Ms. Fairweather was working on what looked to be a new weapon, although with all the scientific stuff on paper, and the computers, and coming out of everyone's mouth, none of them could know for sure. Joel went over to her immediately and started talking to her, completely forgetting why they were there, until Chad came over and pulled him away saying that Dana needed Ms. Fairweather's help.

"Uh, Ms. Fairweather?" asked Dana. "You probably haven't heard, but I'm…um…pregnant. And I haven't been to see a doctor yet or anything and I've been having pains for the past month and-"

"What?!" she cried. "Dana, you haven't been to see a doctor?! You're a paramedic! You should know better." The news that Dana was pregnant wasn't nearly as shocking to the scientist/Lightspeed's resident doctor, then Dana being pregnant and having not seen a doctor in over a month. She grabbed Dana's arm and dragged her to the next room where she pushed the younger woman onto a medical bed. She grabbed a scanner and ran it over Dana's stomach, then attached it to the computer.

"Alright Dana, let's see what's happening." She said, pressing a bunch of buttons on the keyboard.

"Is the baby alright?" asked Carter who normally was the patient one.

"I take it you're the father." It wasn't a question. Carter just nodded sheepishly.

"The baby is fine, but what I don't understand is the pains you've been having. You're about three months along, it's too early for false labour. The only thing I can think of is that you've been under an unusual amount of stress."

"That wouldn't surprise me." Inputted Ryan. "Dad didn't know until a few hours ago."

"I see. Dana, I understand that you were worried about telling the Captain, and I can see you're worried about how he'll react once he's calmed down, but YOU'VEgot to calm down. Large amounts of stress can cause those kinds of pains, but if they happen to frequently, or severely they're dangerous. If you get stressed out too much, you could have a miscarriage, or even go into labour six months early. You need to be careful, alright?"

"Yeah. Now that dad knows things should be a little less stressful."

"Good. Now I want you to get some rest, and you're to come twice a month for a checkup, and don't even think about skipping, because there are five people here I can send to hunt you down if I don't want to myself."

"Don't worry I won't skip." Satisfied, Ms. Fairweather left. The rangers slowly walked back to Dana's room.

"Now we need to figure out what we're going to do." Said Carter.

"I know, but I just don't know WHAT I want to do. It's going to be so hard without dad there for me. I guess…I guess I've decided that the best thing is for me to get a place of my own, outside of the Aquabase. I'll carry the baby to term and then decide what to do."

"You can't move out!" Said a stunned Carter. "Listen Dana, I know this is tough for you, but now that we can't stop this from happening, I…I want this baby. I've always wanted a child and now I'll get one. I was hoping, to simplify the complexities of custody, that we could get married and then they baby will know both of its parents."

"Married?!? I still haven't decided if I want to keep the baby, and you're talking to me about marriage?!" Yelled Dana. "Carter, I don't want to get married! At least not yet! It's not that I don't love you, but I'm only eighteen years old, and I'm not ready to be married!"

"But Dana, can't you see that this is what's best for the baby?" Said Carter.

"What about what's best for me?!" Cried Dana. Dana was pissed. Mere hours after she had told her father the hardest thing she ever had to, watched him react the way he did, and even after a month was still trying to come to terms with her pregnancy he was proposing _marriage?! _Dana's eyes flashed at Carter. "You know what, I'm leaving. I'm finding a place outside of here and then I'll deal with this the way that I want to!" With that, she stalked out of the room fuming, and ran right into her father.

"Dana…" He said. "Are you-"

"Look I can't handle you being horrible to me right now so just back off!" She said and ran to the loading bay.

-------------

Memorase watched as the pink clad woman walked down the street crying. He jumped in a car, not caring who it belonged to, and drove to catch up with Dana.

"Hey. Need a lift?" He asked.

"John. No, I-"

"Dana!" Carter said as he ran toward her. "Dana you have to come back! We need to talk about this!"

"I'm done talking Carter! And I'm not coming back!"

"Yes you are!" Carter said as he started to grab her arm.

"Hey!" Memorase said as he stepped out of the car. "You heard her. She doesn't want to go with you!"

"Look mind your own-"

"No! You mind your own business!" Shouted Dana.

"This is my business! You're carrying my child!" Carter said.

"And that was obviously a mistake. Come on John, I would love that ride." Dana said as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"If I were you I'd leave the lady alone from now on." Threatened Memorase. With that he jumped into the driver's seat and took off.

* * *

**A/N – So? Review please. **


	4. Chapter 4 New Home

**A/N - Alright another update! We have a confrontation between Dana and her father, which I had some trouble on So hopefully it turned out ok.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers_

_

* * *

_Chapter 4-New home

* * *

Just over a week later Dana moved out of the Aqua Base, ignoring the protests of her friends and family. She had rented a small apartment near the waterfront, and was fully moved in after only a few days with lots of help from John. Carter phoned numerous times in those two weeks but Dana never answered his calls and not once did she see him. She was continuing with her studies to become a doctor, and was thankful that at just over three months her morning sickness was starting to fade.

The rangers, although back to five, were doing well against the demons. They were fairly quiet on the attacks which didn't give the rangers any piece of mind. They knew they were planning something big, they just didn't know what yet. There were talks about finding another pink ranger, just until Dana could come back, knowing that they'd need all the help they could get when the attack came, but one look at Carter made them drop the subject.

John became a big part of her life and provided for her a lot. As she didn't have time to work and make money, her apartment was in the same building as John's and he bought her food and many necessities. She grew too really like him, and it was obvious that he really liked her. She never questioned why someone who just a short while ago was a complete stranger to her would want to have such as big part in her life as well as provide for her so much. Dana's negligence, however, was just fine with Memorase.

------------

One day shortly after Dana started her sixth month a knock sounded at her door, interrupting her breakfast. She went to the door and her eyes widened at who she saw.

"Dad…" she whispered.

"Hello Dana." He said smiling. "May I come in?" Dana opened her mouth but no sound came out. She stepped aside and let her father into her apartment.

"What are you doing here dad?" she asked when the awkward silence became to much for her.

"I came to talk to you." He started hesitantly. "About what happened between us when you left." Dana let out a bitter laugh, tears flowing down her face.

"Ok let's talk. Let's talk about how you didn't even say anything. Not one word. I didn't expect you to be happy but you could have said something! Yelled at me, told me you were disappointed in me…anything!" Dana sank onto the couch and cried.

Captain Mitchell wasn't one to wear his heart on his sleeve or show his emotions at every corner, but seeing his only daughter break down like this was too much and he sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. They stayed that way for a few minutes before Dana got the nerve to look up at her father, and see the tears in his eyes. Dana had only seen her father cry three times in her entire life. When her mother died, after the crash when Diabolico took Ryan, and when Ryan returned. So to say she was surprised would have been an understatement.

"I'm so sorry Dana." He said, a single tear falling down his cheek. "I was just shocked. I didn't know how to respond. With all the possibilities of why you were being so secretive crossing my mind that one didn't." Dana nodded.

"And I'm probably the last person you would expect to do something like this. But it wasn't planned or anything. We took precautions but sometimes it's just not enough."

Captain Mitchell nodded, hoping she'd stop there as he didn't exactly want to discuss his daughter's sex life. Thankfully his wish was granted.

"Alright we've talked." Said Dana, still holding onto her father tightly. "I heard your apology and you're not forgiven yet." She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "But it's a start."

Captain Mitchell smiled back at her knowing that things weren't perfect between them, but they were on the mend.

"I'm not going to say that Carter and everyone else is worried sick about you, and that Carter's tried to contact you many times, because I'm sure you already know that."

"I don't wanna talk to him." She said letting go of him.

"I got that part, we all got that part. And I'm not going to talk about him. I am, however, going to beg you to at least call Ryan. He's just as worried as Carter and frankly is driving me nuts. I've had to come up with extra training just to keep him out of my hair."

"I'll think about it." Said Dana.

"I'll take what I can get." Muttered the Captain. "Also I have a warning from Ms. Fairweather. She says that you had better have been going to a doctor regularly and that if she thinks, even for a second that you haven't, she'll stop by and check you herself." Dana laughed at that.

"I have been going to a doctor, everything's fine. If she still feels the need to mother me more tell her she can stop by." Captain Mitchell saw the hopefulness in his daughter's eyes. Ms. Fairweather had been a figure in her entire life and since her mother had died took on the prominent female role.

"I will." He said.

The Captain left a short while later, again begging her to contact her brother, and getting the same answer.

-----------------

As her eighth month of pregnancy started, John asked her to go to dinner with him on Friday. She accepted with no hesitation, and John seemed very pleased. Little did Dana know that it was time for her to be brought in so her child could become Olympius's heir.

----------------

Back at the Aqua Base, Carter was looking through the files of everyone in Mariner Bay. The little perks of being a ranger. As he did this he thought of Dana's excuses to not meet with him. As many times as he called or went to see her John was always with her. After his fifth time looking through the files, he determined that there was no man named John with the same description. Carter got worried. He remembered asking John, on the one occasion Dana let him inside her apartment, which was only when he threatened to morph and force her back to the Base, where he had been born and John had told him Mariner Bay. His file should be there, but it wasn't. Carter knew better then to tell Dana. Since she moved out she hadn't talked to him and certainly wouldn't listen to his views about St. John. Just as he was putting the file away, Captain Mitchell walked in.

"Looking up stuff on this John again I see." He stated.

"Yeah. But there IS nothing on him." Carter said. "He said he was born here but there is no record of him at all. No hospital record, no bank account. Nothing!"

"And that's a problem?" asked the Captain.

"Sir, aren't you concerned about Dana? She could be out there with a killer or something!" Carter almost yelled.

"Of course I'm concerned, but there is nothing we can do. She seems fine at the moment. We need to worry about the city right now, anyway. The Demons have been to quiet over the last while, and I'm sure they're planning something big." Said Mitchell.

"What we need to worry about is whether Dana and the baby are alright! If the city comes under attack then we'll fight, but at the present time, Dana is my only concern!" Shouted the red clad man. "I'm going over to her house. If I have to bring her back here by force I will, but until we learn more about this John guy, I'm not leaving her with him."

"Carter, don't just go-" Started the Captain, but Carter had already gone.

----------------------

As Carter pulled the Rescue Rover to a stop in front of Dana's apartment, he saw John and Dana walking down the street. He got out of the Rover and followed them at a distance, listening as hard as he could to their conversation.

"So where are we going for dinner?" Asked Dana.

"Oh, just around the corner, we turn just up there." Said John.

"But this is an alley." Laughed Dana, as John steered her around the corner.

"I know, but we'll have more privacy if we go this way." As they rounded another corner, into another alley, Dana began to become a little scared.

"John, I want to go home." She said.

"But we haven't even reached our destination!" Complained John.

"I don't care. I want to go home."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Hey! She said she wanted to go home!" Carter shouted.

"Carter!? Were you following us?" Dana asked.

"Yes. I came to see you and saw you two leaving. You should know Dana that I've been looking in Mariner Bay's files and he's not in them." Carter said, pointing at John. "If he was from Mariner Bay then he would be in there."

"So he's from out of town." Countered Dana.

"But he said he was born here." Stated Carter.

"Ok, I don't know what's going on here, but I do know that I want to go home." Dana said as she started to walk home.

"No your not!" Said John, grabbing Dana around the waist.

"Let her go!" Shouted Carter.

"Not likely!" Laughed John as he changed back into Memorase. Dana screamed and Carter reached for his morpher.

"Ah, ah, ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Sneered Memorase. "But-OW! Why you-!" Scowled Memorase for Dana had just bitten him and ran, but ended up waddling, to be with Carter. As she wasn't very fast anymore, Memorase caught up easily.

"You're not going anywhere!" He said.

"What do you want with me?!" Asked Dana.

"You'll find out soon enough. Olympius! Your heir awaits you!" That said, Queen Bansheera's son, Prince Olympius appeared right next to Dana.

"Excellent work, Memorase. You will be rewarded." Said Olympius, grabbing hold of a struggling Dana. "Careful, my dear, you don't want to hurt the heir to my throne!"

"I won't cooperate!" Shouted Dana.

"That doesn't matter. As soon as you have given birth to my heir, I will have no more need for you!" Sneered Olympius as he, Dana, and Memorase, evaporated into thin air.

"NO!" Screamed Carter. He just stood there for a few minutes, and then took off back to the Aqua Base. Once there a now furious Carter walked into Captain Mitchell's office where the other rangers, as well as Ms. Fairweather, were gathered.

"You said there was nothing we could do!" Yelled Carter. "If we had focused our priorities on Dana months ago, like I said we should, this would never have happened!"

"What's going on?" Asked Kelsey. "What happened?"

"They took her! That's what happened!"

"Who took her?" Asked Ryan.

"John! I mean-" Started Carter.

"Hold on." Said Captain Mitchell. "Start from the beginning."

"When I took off, I went to Dana's house and then followed her and John to this secluded alleyway. John transformed into a demon. He called Olympius who came and took Dana! That's why there was no record of him! I KNEW there was something wrong!"

"And you were right." Said the Captain. "Why did they take her? What does she have that is so important to them that they would send a demon under cover like that for months?"

"The baby." Said Carter.

"What?!" Said Ryan.

"Olympius said that once the baby was born, he'll have no use for her anymore." Replied Carter.

"But why would they want the baby?" Asked Chad.

"To be Olympius's heir." Said Ryan. "Although their lifespan is come 100, 000 years, demons don't live forever. Queen Bansheera's already pretty old so they're getting scared. Olympius will soon take her place. Then he'll need an heir. And it will be lots of fun for them to have a Power Rangers child as their ruler. They'll raise the baby evil, like I was, and then have them destroy the rangers. Their own family."

Captain Mitchell sighed.

"How much time do we have?" he asked.

"They have a ceremony at the time of the new ruler's birth." Said Ryan. "Which means-"

"We have little over a month to get her back!" Said Carter.

**

* * *

A/N - And the verdict is? Review please!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Struggle

**A/N - And another update! We get an inside look at Dana with the demons and she does a lot of thinking.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers_

* * *

Chapter 5-Struggle

* * *

Dana awoke the next day to find herself in a small room with no windows, and only one door. _Where am I?_ she thought. Then she remembered everything. Carter coming to warn her about John, John transforming into a demon, Olympius coming and taking her away. Dana lifted her head off of the only soft thing in the room: a tiny little bed with a tiny little pillow. She felt her wrist: her morpher was gone. Although she hadn't used it in months, Dana still wore her morpher at all times, feeling incomplete without it. How she wished she had it now.

"Ah, your awake!" Said Olympius from the doorway. He moved into the room and was closely followed by Vypra, Loki, Diabolico, Jinxer and Memorase. "I assume you already know everyone?" Olympius said lazily waving his hand in the direction of his followers. "They will tend to your every need. All you have to do is call."

"I need to go home!" Snapped Dana. "But I take it that won't happen?"

"Oh, yes. I can't have you endangering my heir when he is almost ready to be born. You will stay here and not leave until you have successfully given me my child." Said Olympius.

"But what about fresh air? And doctors? I need to see a doctor once a week. You demons don't have children the same way we do." Dana demanded.

"That will all be taken care of. A doctor will come to you." He paused for a minute. "And I suppose you may walk outside once a day. Under Vypra, Loki, and the Batlings's strict supervision of course." Olympius replied, looking pointedly at Vypra and Loki as he finished. "Now if you will excuse me, I have plans to destroy Mariner Bay and the other Power brats to see to." Olympius walked out of the room followed by Diabolico, Jinxer, Vypra, Memorase, and…

"Not so fast!" Dana shouted at Loki. "I have needs that you need to tend to. I'm hungry. Go and get me a steak dinner with mashed potatoes, gravy, a Greek salad, but not too much feta cheese, a glass of water with ice, half cubed, and half crushed. And for dessert I'd like watermelon, directly from Mexico not from the Caribbean or anything, and a big piece of rich chocolate mousse cake." Dana finished, staring at a bewildered looking Loki. "Well don't just stand there! Hurry up! Olympius's heir is getting hungry!" As Loki ran out of the room, locking the door behind him and still trying to remember everything she had just asked for, Dana sat down on her little bed and tried to think of a plan to escape.

-----------

Two weeks passed with no new developments. Dana kept Loki, Vypra, Memorase and Diabolico as busy as could be, with stupid requests that had to be taken care of immediately, in hopes that they wouldn't have much time to attack Mariner Bay. The doctor Olympius had kidnapped, along with what Dana assumed was an entire maternity wards worth of equipment, told her that she was in perfect health. Dana was still clueless as to how they got electricity to power the equipment, but didn't really care. All that mattered was that the baby, the doctor and herself were save. She wouldn't normally care about herself, but knew that her baby's safety depended on hers for the time being. On his first visit, Dana promised the doctor that she would get him safely home if it was the last thing she ever did.

Dana rarely saw Olympius, only when the doctor came, not that she was complaining, and had yet to see Queen Bansheera, for which she was also thankful. Loki, Vypra, Diabolico and Memorase became frequent figures in her life however, and by the look in Vypra's eyes, and if the others could show expression she was sure it would be worse, Dana was glad they couldn't hurt her without being destroyed.

When she wasn't ordering the demons around, Dana spent her time thinking about everything that's happened since she found out she was pregnant. By now she had fully forgiven her father, and was ready to tell him so. She was also ready to see Ryan and her friends again. It had been so long since she saw any of them. Ms. Fairweather, who Captain Mitchell had sent, was the only one she had seen since her father's visit almost three months ago.

Then there was Carter. Dana knew that she had to work things out with him. She understood where he was coming from when he proposed to her, although it definitely wasn't the time or as well thought out as it could have been. He wanted to make sure she knew that he wasn't going to abandon her. That he wanted to be a part of his child's life no matter what. That he wanted them to be on equal ground when it came to their child. She didn't know how they were going to work this out, especially with her trapped with a bunch of demons, but she knew she was ready to forgive him.

-----------

Meanwhile the rangers had come up with a plan to rescue Dana. Ms. Fairweather had designed a device that would flood the Skull Cavern. The demons, who couldn't stand water, would either flee or be destroyed. Only problem was once the rangers infiltrated the Skull Cavern, they would only have a window of ten minutes of find Dana and get her out. Another difficulty was that with Dana almost at her due date, if she was put under more stress then she undoubtedly already would be she might go into pre mature labour.

----------

A week before Dana was to give birth, Olympius and the doctor came to give Dana one last check up.

"The baby is perfectly healthy and just about ready to make an appearance I'd say." Dana smiled, thanking him for his work and apologizing that he was in this with her. She was glad her baby was healthy, even if it looked like it would be born in this nightmare house.

Their heads all snapped to the door as Vypra ran into the room, whispered something to Olympius and then they both ran out, only slowing to lock the door.

"What was all that about?" Asked the doctor.

"I have no idea."

Dana wondered if there was an attack on the city, and that Olympius ran out because the rangers were losing and he wanted to be the one to destroy them. Not for the first time, Dana was wishing for her morpher. This time, however, her wish was granted.

"Oh before I forget." The doctor said while pulling on object out of his pocket. "I found this on a stone pedestal on my way here. It didn't look like it belonged there so I took it when one of those black winged monsters was talking to the big red guy."

Dana's eyes were wide and tears escaped them.

"My morpher!" She cried. The doctor handed it over and she placed it on her wrist.

"So I was right, it didn't belong here."

Dana was too happy to speak, so she flung her arms around the doctor and hugged him. Right as water started seeping through the crack under the door.

**

* * *

A/N - Ok So I have officially finished writing the story. YAY! Now I just have to type and edit it. Now, for the number of hits and visitors to this story I have recieved an incredibly low number of reviews. So Please, please, please review!!!  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Rescue

**A/N - Yay another update! The Rangers get into the Skull Cavern and face the demons.**

_Disclaimer: Don't own._

* * *

Chapter 6-Rescue

* * *

The Rangers arrived at the Skull Cavern undetected thanks to Ms. Fairweather. The device that would flood the place was smaller then any of them had expected and all of them silently thanked Ms. Fairweather yet again. They entered the Skull Cavern and found a secluded place the set off the device.

"Is anyone else disturbed by the lack of Battlings?" asked Ryan.

"Olympius knows we'd come for Dana." Said Carter. "Wouldn't he have the place swarming with his minions?"

"Battlings aren't what you should be worried about, Titanium ranger. We are!" Diobolico, Loki, and at least a hundred Battlings appeared out of nowhere, closing a heavy metal door over the exit to block any escape attempt.

"Chad set it off now." Muttered Carter. "You guys ready?!"

"Green Ranger Rescue Ready!"

"Yellow Ranger Rescue Ready!"

"Blue Ranger Rescue Ready!"

"Titanium Ranger Rescue Ready!"

"Red Ranger Rescue Ready!"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!" they all struck a pose, typical of all rangers after roll call.

The battle started. Joel, Chad and Kelsey took care of the Battlings, while Ryan went after Loki, and Carter took on Diobolico. The Battlings were taken care of and shortly afterward Vypra and Olympius joined the fight, along with more Battlings. There were so many demons that the rangers barely defeated one when another took its place. The rangers only knew how long they had been fighting because the device started beeping and then water suddenly started flooding the area. The Battlings retreated as did Loki, Vypra and Diobolico. Before Olympius could retreat however, Carter grabbed hold of him.

"Where's Dana?!"

"The Pink ranger is mine!"

Olympius took a swipe at Carter, but was too slow and got pushed to the ground, laying in the water.

"Where. Is. She?" Carter asked in a deadly tone.

"You'll never find her before this entire place is flooded." He said and then teleported away.

Carter looked at the others and they all took off in separate directions.

-----------

"Woah!" exclaimed Dana was she noticed the water. "What's going on? Demons can't stand water…"

"Then why is this place flooding?" asked the doctor.

"I don't know. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless my friends have come." As if to answer her, Dana heard footsteps and shouting.

"DANA!? Dana where are you?"

"Carter!" Dana breathed then ran up to the door.

"Carter! I'm in here! I'm in here!"

The footsteps got louder and soon Dana saw the Red ranger come running down the darkened corridor. Carter didn't waste any time. He pulled out his battle booster and yanked the door right off of its hinges. Carter wadded through the knee deep water and embraced Dana.

"Carter if we don't get out of here we won't have time for this later!"

"Right." He said.

Carter made sure Dana and the doctor were ahead of him before he left. As they now almost swam through the waist deep water, Carter contacted the others and told them he had Dana. Finally they reached the exit, but as Carter went to open it, he found it was locked. And to make matters worse, the water was now up to their chests. Carter tried everything but the door wouldn't budge.

"Guys the door's lock!" he shouted into his morpher.

"There's a back exit." Said Joel. "We just got out."

"Yeah well we're at the front exit with water almost up to our necks! We'll never make it in time!"

"We're on it." Came Ryan's voice.

The water was quickly rising, and Dana was beginning to panic. Suddenly a shooting pain shot through her stomach. If Carter hadn't been beside her, she would have kneeled over head first into the water from the pain. The doctor swam up to her and looked her over, his face going white.

"What's happening?" She choked out.

"You're in labour." He breathed. Carter's heart skipped a beat.

"Unless you want your niece or nephew born under water get us out now!" He yelled into his morpher. The water reached above Dana's head first. She took a deep breath before being completely submerged.

"DANA!" cried Carter. As he was still morphed he was the only on who could breathe under water. Although he was thankful he could, he wished he could help Dana and the doctor.

_This is it._ Thought Dana. _I'm gonna die here, along with my child. I just wish they could have seen the light of day first and gotten to know their father and- _before she could finish that thought the door burst open and the water rushed out carrying Carter, Dana, and the doctor along with it. Thankfully the other rangers were there to catch them. Dana and the doctor coughed up water, taking in deep breaths of beautiful air. Once she could breath again, Dana's mind registered that she was still in pain, and she screamed. Carter pulled her into his arms.

"Let's get back to the Aqua Base." He said as they all started running away from the Cavern.

"Ms. Fairweather, we've got her as well as a civilian doctor." Said Ryan

"Portal opening now." Came her reply. As quickly as they could, the rangers went through the portal and took Dana and the doctor to the Aqua Base where Ms. Fairweather and Captain Mitchell were waiting for them. Dana was rushed into the med centre closely followed by the doctor and Ms. Fairweather. Carter went to follow but Captain Mitchell stopped him.

"Let them get her sorted out. Believe me; you'll know if she needs you."

Carter only nodded.

**

* * *

A/N - Only one more chapter to go. Hopefully it'll be up in the next two or three days. Review guys! If I get enough I may update sooner then expected!**


	7. Chapter 7 New Life

**A/N - That's it! It's over! My first story is officially complete! **

_Disclaimer: Don't own_

* * *

Chapter 7-New life

* * *

The hours ticked by and Carter got more and more restless. Everyone was waiting to hear any news. They could hear Dana's screams as another contraction hit her. Finally Carter snapped.

"That's it! I'm going in there!" Before anyone could so much as get up Carter had barged into the med centre where Ms. Fairweather was coaching Dana to breathe. As soon as the door was opened the doctor ran up to him.

"What are you doing? Get out!"

"I'm not leaving!"

"I take it then that you are the father." Carter just nodded.

"Carter…" Dana moaned after the contraction was finished.

Carter immediately ran up to her and held her hand.

"I'm here Dana. I won't leave you."

"Carter I'm sorry! I shouldn't have run out like that, I should have talked to you, I should have-"

"Hey, hey, it's ok. Your safe now and I'm not going anywhere."

Dana smiled and then began breathing quickly when the worst contraction yet hit her. The doctor rushed over and told Carter to climb in behind Dana to support her as she pushed. Dana's cries filled the entire base as well as the hallways. People stopped working to cringe and sympathize before continuing. Finally after what felt like another hour to Dana, her baby was born.

"It's a girl." Said the doctor. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" He asked Carter who immediately began to panic.

Ms. Fairweather gently pulled him out from behind Dana who lied back on the bed. She stayed there catching her breath until she saw Carter holding a pink bundle carefully in his arms while staring at it with a stupid grin on his face. Dana sat up and held out her arms. Carter gave her the baby and climbed back in behind her. The minute Dana looked into her daughters face, tears came to her eyes and she smiled.

"I'm your mommy." She said.

"And I'm your daddy." Whispered Carter.

"What are you going to name her?" asked Ms. Fairweather.

Dana had thought about it long and hard and had come up with the perfect name.

"Sydney." She said. "Sydney Angela Grayson."

Carter looked at her and smiled.

"After your mother and the one who as been like a mother to you. I like it." Said Carter.

Dana smiled and Ms. Fairweather did as well. Suddenly a banging could be heard on the door. Ms. Fairweather ran to the door and opened it before they could disturb the now quiet Sydney. Captain Mitchell rushed in closely followed by Ryan and the other rangers. Dana looked up at her father and smiled.

"Say hello to your granddaughter. Sydney Angela Grayson."

Captain Mitchell smiled and looked from his daughter to his granddaughter. Ryan smiled and looked at his niece as well as the others.

"I'm curious, what were you going to name her if she was a boy?" Kelsey asked. Dana looked at Ryan.

"Before I found you again, I promised myself that I would name my first born son after my brother. So I was going to name him Ryan Oliver Grayson. After my brother and Carter's father." Carter smiled again and kissed Dana's forehead. Then Ryan turned to Carter.

"You hurt either of them, you die."

"I know."

"And I'll be there to make sure you don't corrupt my niece."

"Carter corrupt?" interrupted Dana. "What about YOU corrupt? She's his daughter. And I'd definitely be more worried about you corrupting her then Carter!" She said to which everyone laughed.

"Well someone's got to be there to make sure she's being taken care of."

"What am I chopped liver?!" cried Dana.

"Don't worry Ryan. I've already decided that she's going to an all girls school and unless they want to be on the receiving end of my V-Lancer, no boy is coming within ten feet of her until she's married or turns 40…whichever comes last" Carter said earning him a slap from Dana who had handed Sydney off to her father, who had the same stupid grin on his face as Carter did.

"That's all I ask." Said Ryan.

Everyone laughed again and the loud noise became louder when Sydney started crying.

**

* * *

A/N - Yay the baby's born! I hope those of you hoping it was a boy won't be to dissapointed. I haven't written, or planned on writing an epilogue, however if people review and demand one I might consider it. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**I currently have another story in the works, which is actully finished, just needs to be typed and edited, so look out for it!  
**


End file.
